


Ein Anruf.

by BlackAngel27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Dies ist ein kurzer One-Shot der auf einem Tumblr Post basiert.





	Ein Anruf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist der Tumblr Post:   
https://pikasheepp.tumblr.com/post/186122595527/nathalie-on-the-phone-with-gabriel-nathalie-uh

Es war einer dieser Tage an dem Nathalies Konzentration schon nach Sekunden endete. Ihre gesamte Konzentration galt dem Versuch nicht von in ihrem Stuhl zu kippen . Ihr Miraculous setzte ihr seid Stunden zu und sie brauchte bereits eine ganze Stunde um eine einfache Antwort E Mail zu verfassen und sie hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft. Frustriert lehnte sie sich zurück, laß noch einmal die 16 Zeilen die sie in dieser Stunde geschrieben hatte, die Satzzeichen fehlen und der Satzbau war oft falsch oder nicht formal genug. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie ließ ihren Blick von ihrem hellen Bildschirm durch den leeren Raum fahren. 

Gabriel war außer Haus und traf sich mit einem Geschäftspartner, er war auf ihren Wunsch hin gefahren. Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu fahren da die Leute bereits Gerüchte verbreiteten warum er zusammen mit seiner Assistentin seit Monaten sein Anwesen nicht verließ. Nathalie hatte es langsam satt über Emails von Gabriel Anspielungen lesen zu müssen also bettelte sie Gabriel förmlich an der irgendwann nachgab und zu dem Treffen mit seinem Geschäftspartner fuhr. 

Nathalie seufzte, ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie hatte bereits vergessen was sie in ihre eigene E Mail geschrieben hatte. “Verdammt” murmelte sie frustriert. Immer wieder versuchte sie den roten Faden der Email zu finden aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Nathalies Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu der Brosche unter ihrer Bluse und ihrem abwesenden Boss ab. 

Es war wahr, Sie würde alles für Gabriel Agreste tun und im Moment tat sie alles was sie konnte, sie riskierte ihr Leben für diesen Mann der das alles tat um seine Frau zurückzubekommen. Sie lachte lacht kalt, diese Ironie hinterließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie wollte das er glücklich ist, das er und Adrien endlich wieder eine Familien hatten und sie würde alles dafür opfern, sogar ihr Leben. Da war es wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Es war bitter und irgendwie ließ es ihr ein übles Gefühl im Magen, als lägen Steine in ihrem Magen, brennende Steine. 

Nathalie zuckte zusammen als ihr Handy klingelte. Es lag zwischen ihrer Tastatur und dem tablet das sie von Gabriel erhalten hatte. Es war eine nervige Melodie, sie hatte sie nie umgestellt um sicher zu gehen das sie immer abhebt denn diese Melodie hielt sie keine 10 Sekunden aus. Sofort griff sie nach dem Telefon und ohne nachdem Anrufer zu schauen ging sie ran und hob das Telefon an ihr Ohr. 

Nathalie Sanceour, Assistentin von Gabriel Agreste, was ist ihr Anliegen?“ es war ihr Standardsatz wenn sie das Telefon abhob, selbst an ihrem Privat Handy ratterte sie diesen Satz herunter auch wenn sie kaum Anrufe auf ihrem privaten Handy erhielt. „Nathalie“ sofort spannten sich Nathalies Muskeln an. Gabriel. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie hatte seinen Tag perfekt durchgeplant und es gab keine Lücken. 

„Du kannst Bonnet aus unserer Partnerliste streichen. Sie waren nicht dazu bereit den Preis für die Kleider zu zahlen. Ich werde die Kleider stattdessen-„ Nathalies konzentration driftete wieder ab und sie hörte Gabriel nicht mehr zu. Immer wieder entkam ihr nur ein gemurmeltes „Natürlich. Ich verstehe“ Gabriel hatte aufgehört zu reden doch sie murmelte nur weiter sie ihm verstanden hatte. 

„Nathalie alles in Ordnung?“ Gabriel klang etwas besorgt und es war das erste mal seit dem er angerufen hatte dass sie ihm zuhörte. 

„Ich liebe dich“ 

Stille. 

Nathalie hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Ihre Augen starrten auf ihrem PC Bildschirm. Noch immer hielt sie das Telefon am Ohr. Was hatte sie getan? 

Bevor sie weiter denken konnte riss sie das Telefon von ihrem Ohr. Sie hörte Gabriel noch etwas sagen aber da hatte sie schon auf auflegen gedrückt. Aus Reflex warf sie das Handy in eine Ecke des Büros und sie hörte den Bildschirm noch zerbrechen. 

Sie hatte echt Mist gebaut.


End file.
